King of Anything
by TheNarcoticofSerendipity
Summary: Mr. Shuester assigns a project in Glee and Kurt sees it as a good opportunity. Songfic about Kurt. "King of Anything" by Sara Barelles.


"Okay, Kids this week's assignment is to sing a song that defines you." Announced Mr. Schuester to the kids

After only 13 words out of the man's mouth and Rachael's mind was already racing, a million song ideas were going through her mind. She tuned her thoughts out to listen to what the others were thinking about the assignment. The look on Finn's face was like reading his mind, He could barely tell himself who he was, let alone a room full of his classmates. After analyzing the faces of his students, Will decided to continue.

"I thought this would be the perfect assignment to let you kids get to know our new members better and vise versa."

Kurt had the same reaction as Rachael; he had been waiting for this assignment for a while, a way to tell the people how he saw himself. He knew exactly what to sing. Since the first time he heard this song, he could relate. His whole life he dealt with people trying to control him saying that they knew what was best for him, but he always knew better. Now was the perfect time to tell everyone that he is not a child, he is 17 years old and can worry for himself. He made eye contact with Mr. Shue and raised his hand.

"Yes Kurt?" Will asked

"May I sing my song" he hesitated for a moment than continued "Now?"

"Are you sure you don't want to think about this for a little bit?"

"I'm sure, I think I know myself quiet well and I have a song that reflects that perfectly"

"Well if you're sure, go for it"

Will stood from his seat and moved the chair to let Kurt have more room up in front of the class; Kurt took his place in front and took a deep breath as the music started. He looked into the eyes of each of his classmates and started the song.

_Keep drinking coffee, stare me down across the table__  
__While I look outside__  
__So many things I'd say if only I were able__  
__But I just keep quiet and count the cars that pass by___

_You've got opinions, man__  
__We're all entitled to 'em, but I never asked__  
__So let me thank you for your time, and try not to waste anymore of mine__  
__And get out of here fast___

_I hate to break it to you babe, but I'm not drowning__  
__There's no one here to save___

_Who cares if you disagree?__  
__You are not me__  
__who made you king of anything?__  
__So you dare tell me who to be?__  
__Who died and made you king of anything?___

_You sound so innocent, all full of good intent__  
__Swear you know best__  
__But you expect me to jump up on board with you__  
__And ride off into your delusional sunset___

_I'm not the one who's lost with no direction__  
__But you'll never see___

_You're so busy making maps with my name on them in all caps__  
__You got the talking down, just not the listening___

_And who cares if you disagree?__  
__You are not me__  
__who made you king of anything?__  
__So you dare tell me who to be?__  
__Who died and made you king of anything?___

_All my life I've tried to make everybody happy__  
__While I just hurt and hide__  
__Waiting for someone to tell me it's my turn to decide___

_Who cares if you disagree?__  
__You are not me__  
__who made you king of anything?__  
__So you dare tell me who to be?__  
__Who died and made you king of anything?___

_Who cares if you disagree?__  
__You are not me__  
__who made you king of anything?__  
__So you dare tell me who to be?__  
__Who died and made you king of anything?___

_Let me hold your crown, babe._

The music ended and he looked up into the eyes of his classmates and let out another deep breath. The class burst out in applause and cheering, a smile came across his face and he saw the light, the start of a greater understanding, a greater level of acceptance, or at least it was a start, a move in the right direction.

A/N: I know I usually write The Nanny fan fictions but I heard this song and I thought it fit Kurt so well, so here you go, I hope you like it.

-RealLifeCapulet


End file.
